Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of micro-fabrication technology, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing a transparent conductive film.
Description of the Related Art
A typical method for manufacturing a transparent conductive film includes manufacturing a conductive foil circuit on the surface of a transparent film substrate, for example, manufacturing a tin indium oxide (ITO) circuit by coating and etching processes. However, fissures easily occur on the circuit or the circuit is easily separated from the surface of the transparent film substrate, particularly in flexible display device.
Another typical method for manufacturing the transparent conductive film adopts scrapping. A conductive slurry (a liquid phase or a compound having high rheology containing different low-dimensional conductive materials) is filled in a prefabricated groove in the transparent film and is then cured, sintered, and polished to form an inlaid circuit on the transparent film. However, in large area scrapping-filling process, to reduce defects resulting from uneven depth or entrapment of air bubbles, the scrapping is often conducted at low scrapping speed, which reduces the production efficiency and makes it difficult to ensure the quality of the inlaid circuit on the surface of the large area substrate.